Theoretical stuff and possibly useless glitches
Paper Mario Background Swap A very useless glitch but it is a fun glitch to try casually. It requires pausing the frame before touching a Star Spirit Card. The currently background overwrites all of the games normal backgrounds. It persists until you pause or reset the game. Crashes on the Chapter 4 and 5 cards. Jump onto Blocks It is possible to jump onto at least one block. Video below shows it. http://www.twitch.tv/elmo182/b/341492017 Second Story Entry (Near Upgrade Block) Can use Lakilester to clip into the exit w/o having to drop down. C-Down Stutter Annoying. It's a useless glitch that actually costs time more than it saves time. It supposedly works by trying to call your partner with C-Down, except that it stutters you rather than calls the partner. Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door Walk through NPC's Possibly useless glitch: '''Video explains all. Follow link here. Bodyguard Skips '''Explanation: '''These apply to both Chapters 3 and 6. Basically, the idea is that you can get behind a bodyguard blocking a door and open the door. For Chapter 3, this applies to any bodyguard in the Giltz Pit. In Chapter 6, this applies to the Toad guarding the storeroom at the back of the train. '''Theory: '''This leads to some possibilities for sequence breaking. For Chapter 3, skipping everything between Rank 7 fight and Macho Grubba. For Chapter 6, going straight for the diary in the storeroom. '''Conclusion: No conclusive evidence, but highly unlikely to work in-game since the loading zones for the doors aren't available until post-event.. It is possible to skip past some people, but right now the only evidential videos we have are for Grubba's/Jolene's office and back of the train, both done post-chapter. Walk Backwards Possibly useless glitch: You can walk backwards by somehow combining Super Boots's ground pound and the Paper ability. Watch video for reference: You can also do this glitch without Super Boots: Super Paper Mario Skip Carrie in 3-4 Explanation: One of the two keys is accessible normally only by using Carrie to cross the spikes. Theory: If you can use Thudley jumps to cross the spike room and get the key (and do the same coming back), you don't need Carrie for 3-4. As with Thoreau and Boomer skips, Carrie should appear in your party after you've completed the chapter. Conclusion: Possible. This skip works properly and is faster (as seen here). However, it is in no way RTA feasible. Skip Chapter 6 Theory: 'If you use Thudley Jumps to reach the heart pillar for Chapter 7 after you've completed Chapter 5, you can place the heart pillar in there instead of the heart pillar for Chapter 6. This could skip an entire chapter. '''Conclusion: '''Not possible. If you try to go there early, it won't give you the option to place the heart in the heart pillar. Paper Mario: Sticker Star 'Skip the Twister in Damp Oasis (2-4) Explanation: In the Damp Oasis, there is a twister blocking the way into the oasis. Theory: '''You can jump out of bounds, (this is possibly the only level you can walk OOB in without Game Over-ing) and walk over to the loading zone to enter the next area and open the chest for the desert slab early. This skips having to get and turn the Vaccum into a sticker to use. '''Conclusion: Not possible. The loading zone does not exist until after placing the Vaccum to counteract the twister. Jumping up will pull Mario into the twister, and walking too far to the center will cause Mario to fall into the pit below the level, which causes a Game Over. Category:General